ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Blacklisted Roger Rabbit Toon cameos
As in Who Blacklisted Roger Rabbit contains a list of Toon cameos. In the interest of time and space, only the Toons that weren't in the first movie but are in the new one will be featured. Walt Disney Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Daisy Duck Goofy Pluto Pete Horace Horsecollar Clarabelle Cow Huey, Dewey and Louie Clara Cluck Jose Carioca Peter Pig Mad Doctor Professor Owl Salty the Seal Gus Goose Chip 'n' Dale Panchito Pistoles Ludwig Von Drake J. Audubon Woodlore Humphrey the Bear Lambert the Lion Susie the Little Blue Coupe from Susie the Little Blue Coupe Bucky Bug from Bugs in Love Merry Dwarves from The Merry Dwarves Trees and Flowers from Flowers and Trees Sun from Father Noah's Ark Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood Toby Tortoise and Max Hare from The Tortoise and the Hare Cock o' the Walk from Cock o' the Walk Elmer Elephant and Joe Giraffe from Elmer Elephant Snow White, Seven Dwarfs, Evil Queen (appearing as apple witch), One of the Vultures and Forest Animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Ferdinand the Bull from Ferdinand the Bull Pinocchio, Stromboli, Honest John and Gideon, Jiminy Cricket and Lampwick from Pinocchio Brooms, Hyacinth Hippo, Madame Upanova, Ben Ali Gator, One of the Unicorns, Cupids and Chinese Mushrooms from Fantasia Reluctant Dragon from The Reluctant Dragon Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior and One of the Clowns from Dumbo Thumper, Miss Bunny, Bambi, Great Prince, Faline and Flower from Bambi Pedro the Plane from Saludos Amigos Emotion from Reason & Emotion Monte the Pelican from The Pelican and the Snipe Chicken Little from Chicken Little Flying Gauchito and Burrito from The Three Caballeros Willy the Whale and Casey from Make Mine Music Br'er Bear, Br'er Fox, Mr. Bluebird, Br'er Rabbit, Tar Baby, Hummingbirds and Sister Moles from Song of the South Willie the Giant, Bongo, LuluBelle and Golden Harp from Fun and Fancy Free Danny from So Dear to My Heart Mr. Toad, Ichabod Crane and Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Mr. Walker from Motor Mania Alice, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, White Rabbit, Card Soldiers, Dormouse, One of the Flamingos, Dodo, Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, Cheshire Cat and Doorknob from Alice in Wonderland Apartments and Skyscrapers from The Little House Witch Lezah from Trick or Treat Peter Pan, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Wendy Darling, Lost Boys, Tiger Lily, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Tinker Bell and John Darling from Peter Pan Maleficent's Goons from Sleeping Beauty Penguin Waiters and Butterflies from Mary Poppins Flaps the Vulture and Kaa from The Jungle Book Gopher from Winnie the Pooh Featurettes Pongo (appearing as toy) and Perdita (appearing as toy) from One Hundred and One Dalmatians Warner Bros. Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Elmer Fudd Porky Pig Yosemite Sam Tweety Sylvester Foghorn Leghorn Road Runner Wile E. Coyote Marvin the Martian Sam Sheepdog Speedy Gonzales Marc Antony Yoyo Dodo from Porky in Wackyland Toro the Bull from Bully for Bugs Pete Puma from Rabbit's Kin Granny Cecil Turtle Witch Hazel Pepe Le Pew Beaky Buzzard Barnyard Dawg Hippity Hopper Tasmanian Devil Henery Hawk Owl Jolson from I Love to Singa Bosko Gossamer Minah Bird MGM Droopy Screwy Squirrel Meathead the Dog Benny Burro Barney Bear George and Junior Octopus from Half-Pint Pygmy Tom and Jerry Spike and Tyke Quacker Wolf from Red Hot Riding Hood Turkey from Jerky Turkey Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios Betty Boop Koko the Clown Wiffle Piffle Little Lulu Joker (the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo for Noveltoons) Popeye, Wimpy, Bluto and Olive Oyl Little Audrey Gabby Casper the Friendly Ghost Baby Huey Herman and Katnip Universal Studios/Walter Lantz Woody Woodpecker Wally Walrus Buzz Buzzard Andy Panda Chilly Willy Smedley 20th Century Fox Pictures/Terrytoons Gandy Goose Mighty Mouse Heckle and Jeckle King Features Syndicate/Pat Sullivan/Otto Soglow Little King Felix the Cat Columbia Pictures/Screen Gems/UPA The Fox and the Crow Mr. Magoo Winsor Mccay Gertie the Dinosaur